Waste Not, Want Not
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Waste not, want not. It's something Lucy had always believed in. After all, if you never wasted anything, you'd never be left wanting. And that belief is wholly reinforced when she comes across a scene too good to pass up. Completely nutty AU story with a splash of OOC-ness.


_Umm...I really have no idea how this story plot came to be. I just have a really bizarre brain, and sometimes, things just pour out. I honestly have no control. _

_Anyway, I had this silly little idea jotted down in the scores of notes I keep for "later on", and tonight, I was feeling especially crazy (ask **Nicole4211** if you don't believe me - she could show you the Skype convo), so I decided to just go for it. Hope you like this little one-shot straight from the pit of my nutty ass mind. :D_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail. _

_Cause trust me - if I owned it, Gajeel and Lucy would be going at it all the damn time, and Natsu would be standing to the side, cheering them on. Okay maybe not standing there watching them. That would just be weird...unless... Nope! Gonna stop right there! nanananana...no more pervy things allowed out tonight!_

* * *

**WASTE NOT, WANT NOT**

"That's never going to fit!"

The shout came from a room on the third floor of a college dorm, the occupant a short blue-haired girl that most would normally describe as quiet. So it was no surprise that just across the way, her blonde neighbor was thoroughly startled. So stunned was she by the sudden noise, that she jolted straight to her feet, knocking the pair of books and a notebook right into the floor.

She glanced down absently at the mess she'd made, thinking dazedly that she'd lost her place before she once more turned her attention to the door that separated her from the other students who lived there.

The golden-haired young woman drew in a shaky breath and fought to calm herself after such a shock, then began to move toward the door. She couldn't fathom what could have bothered Levy so much that she'd cry out in such a way, but Lucy certainly couldn't just sit idly by without knowing if the other woman was okay.

She'd barely made it halfway when a second frightened yell sounded across the way.

"You'll kill me with that thing!"

Now, Lucy was really confused. What on earth could be going on over there? At first, she'd thought Levy was just upset about something important to her being misused, but now... Now, nothing made sense. What could have affected the smaller woman so much?

Her eyes narrowed, the blonde moved the remaining steps and yanked open her door. She paused for a moment in her doorway, then before she could walk over and knock, Levy's matching door flew open and the blue-haired woman went flying past, a scream billowing out of her lungs loud enough to deafen half the building. "I'm too young to die!"

"Levy!"

Her call went altogether unheard, or maybe the woman just hadn't been concerned with anyone but herself. But what could have gotten her into such a tizzy? Her face had been panic-stricken, frightened but not what you'd expect if she'd been in real danger.

It was a mystery, a strange silly puzzle, and Lucy was nothing if not curious. She was a natural-born puzzle solver, and this was all too tempting for her. She couldn't resist knowing what the short girl had run from.

Pressing a palm to her neighbor's door, she pushed inside, keeping her steps light so as not to spook anyone should another person actually be present. She found the tiny front room unremarkable, not a thing out of place, and humming quietly to herself, she moved toward the bedroom. Well, the closet that counted for a bedroom in this place.

Hearing a muffled curse behind the nearly closed door, Lucy bit her lip, debating the wisdom of what she was doing. Wouldn't it be safer to go back to her room and call security? She could leave it for them to investigate...but the instinct to just go a little further wasn't an easy one to shed.

She'd always been a little headstrong, a little too curious for her own good, but in times like these, she simply couldn't help herself. It was an urge, a need for a little bit of wild in her life, and as she gave the thin wooden door a shove, she realized that she might have bitten off a little more than she could chew.

For there, standing in the center of the room was a man, one with long dark hair and piercings littering his delicious body. He was a strong, virile looking man if the staff jutting out from his body was any indication.

Lucy drew in a sharp breath, unable to retrieve her gaze from resting below his non-existent belt. He was beyond impressive. So thick and hard her hand itched to touch it. It would be smooth as silk. She just knew it.

"Can I help you?" an amused voice asked, and Lucy finally managed to drag her traitorous eyes from the sight of his cock hanging so firm and tempting off the front of his body.

She wanted to scream yes, wanted to beg him to please please help her, but the blonde bit down on her tongue until the strange urge went away. Still, she couldn't seem able to erase her natural instinct to question everything. "That...that's what she ran from?" she muttered, pointing down at his erection like the best prize in a prize box.

Once more, her eyes dropped and unable to refrain from reacting, she licked her lips. She'd never seen a man this well endowed, and she was like a dragon finding something shiny. She wanted it...and now.

But the man just chuckled and reached to pull on his pants. "Yeah..."

Lucy wanted to cry as the jeans inched up his muscled legs, rising steadily toward his pride and joy. He was going to cover it, tuck it away like a toy no one wanted to play with. Well, someone wanted to play with it! And that someone was her!

Before she could rethink her plan, she held out a hand and shouted, "Wait!"

His hands stilled just south of his thick shaft, and Lucy forced herself to lift her gaze once more. She found him with a knowing grin on his lips. "Yeah?"

"Um...I was just wondering if..." The blonde paused as she realized an important detail she'd forgotten. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

A low rumble sounded from his chest, a nice deep laugh that sent heat curling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm Gajeel, and you are?"

Nervous, Lucy flashed him a shaky smile. "Lucy. I live across the hall."

"Well, then Lucy. Can I put my pants on now?"

A flush cruised its way up her cheeks as she almost gave her first thought. She most definitely, emphatically wanted to say no. But of course, it was his cock. She couldn't tell him what to do with it. Sadly...

"I guess...I mean sure, but um..." She paused, biting her lip and casting another lingering glance down his body. "Are you uh..." She swallowed thickly and forced her eyes up. "Are you and Levy dating by chance?"

His head tipped at her question, another smirk curling the ends of his lips. "No, me and Shorty just met. Any particular reason you want to know?"

Oh, his expression left no doubt that he knew what she was considering, but Lucy couldn't quite bring herself to care. It was supply and demand. He had it, and she wanted it. But could she actually come right out and say it? "Maybe..."

"Maybe, huh?" he asked smugly, sliding his pants up a little further. "Maybe I should just get dressed then."

Lucy winced as her view was almost cut off, then rushed to explain. "I just...well, it seems like such a waste, you know..." Holy shit, had she actually said that?

"A waste? What do you mean exactly?"

He was toying with her. She knew it as sure as she knew her body was hot enough to spark a fire. And normally, she wouldn't tolerate such a thing, but this man was something completely out of this galaxy. The fact was if it meant she could take a ride on his theme park, he could tease her any way he wanted. "I mean, you're already...ready and all," she mused, waving a hand at his arousal. "Just seems a shame to..."

"To waste it," he supplied, his face lighting with mirth. "And what would you suggest as a way to...not waste it?"

Oh, he wanted her to say it, wanted her to come right out and ask for it. Could she do it? She'd come this far already. Lucy cast her eyes back down to his crotch, almost groaning at the perfectly lewd thoughts it provoked, then bit the bullet.

"Maybe I could have a turn..."


End file.
